Lovers Comfort
by 9iowachick9
Summary: Elizaveta Héderváry is having a tough time in high school, but can her old childhood friend Gilbert Beilschmidt change all that? WARNING: Real names are used. Hungary x Prussia, Hungary x Austria
1. Chapter 1

_Here it is my first fanfiction! I hope you guys like it and please comment, I am always looking for feedback. This story was inspired by Hetalia of course but also SuperLuv. A song written by Shane Dawson. The lyrics are so compelling to me that i had to write about it. Thank-you for even clicking on my story! Enjoy!_

_-9Iowachick9_

Lovers Comfort

Chapter 1

Elizaveta Héderváry had a terrible day. First her shower broke so she had to go to school dirty from the night before (she had gone to Feliciano Vargas's party and it was cra-a-zy). Then she came to 2nd period late (not her fault by the way) and got a tardy slip with detention on Friday. Then the climax of that day, Roderich broke up with her in front of the entire school during lunch. _"I'm sorry lizzy but we just aren't working out. I have a recital next month and you are getting in the way. I can't handle you as a girlfriend now. I still want to be friends though."_ That was just too much to handle, so she went to the nurse, fooled her into thinking she was sick and got sent home. For the rest of the day she was in her room crying and never came out once.

The next day she walked down the main hall of her high school, people were whispering when she passed. Elizaveta caught a few words, '_slut, I can't believe she is here, how could she do that to poor Roderich, stupid bitch' _Elizaveta had no idea why people were saying these awful things. Suddenly she bumped into Natasha Arlovskaya. Natasha looked at her in disgust "Watch where you're going slut." "I'm sorry I wasn't looking." "Well start looking" Her two cronies snickered. One of them whispered in her ear, Natasha looked at Elizaveta up and down and whispered something back. Eliza turned and tried to walk away. Then Natasha spoke up "How could you do that to poor Roderich?" "Excuse me?" "You know what you did slut. He was just being a loyal boyfriend and you just cheated on him." "I don't know what you are talking about…" "Shut up, we don't need your 'cover story' get out of here." Tearfully Elizaveta turned and ran the other direction.

When she went to lunch all her friends neglected her so she had to sit somewhere else. Nobody would let her sit anywhere so she went to an empty table. She felt like she wanted to cry, she buried her face in her hands, then suddenly a voice came from somewhere to the left of her, "Hey, are you ok?" whimpering softly she said "does it look like I am ok?" her face still buried in her hands, she fought the urge to cry. "I'm sorry; I will leave you alone now." Eliza looked up, and saw a familiar looking emo guy staring at her with a concerned look on his face. "No, it's ok I'm sorry I was mean to you. My name is Elizaveta Héderváry." The boy stared at her with total shock on his face, "Eliza… beta?" "Do I know you?" "It's me Gilbert." Then suddenly she remembered, Gilbert Beilschmidt, her childhood friend. A smile crept up her face "Gil? I missed you so much where have you been all these years?" The boy looked at her sadly, "In an orphanage" In total shock Eliza replied "What? How…" "My parents gave me up for adoption" Tears slowly crept up his eyes "they couldn't deicide who would keep me. I left the day we went to the fair together." Eliza remembered that day; it had been engraved in her mind for years.

"_Tomorrow we will come back and ride the ferris wheel." A younger more cheerful Gilbert promised to a little girl next to him "Cross your heart?" The young boy made an x shape on his chest then grinned. "I promise." The two children were sitting under a tree waiting for their parents to come pick them up. "Lizzy?" "Yea Gill?" "Do you like me?" "I don't know what you mean." "Do you… like like me?" "Gill I…" She was suddenly interrupted by a car driving right next to them. An older man got out and said "Gilbert get in the car we're leaving" Gil have a confusing look to his dad "what about Elizaveta?" "Her parents are going to pick her up, now get in the car" "I guess, bye Lizzy" "By Gil." The boy got in the car, as he was skidding away from the tree he looked at his friend unaware that is was the last time he would see her in years._

"Gil… I'm so sorry"

_Finished? Well thank-you for reading it through to the end. Remember please comment!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The over the next couple of weeks Elizabeta and Gilbert hung out together every day. They did everything together, from studying to going out to the movies on Friday. Then… it all ended.

Eliza entered the school confidently that morning ready to go to boring first period Spanish and even going through second period world history. Today she and Gilbert were going to go to a rock concert. Yesterday when she was searching through her book bag to find her homework, she found a little suspicious envelope next to her binder. Inside she saw 1 ticket to see '30 Seconds To Mars' play live in the city! Next to the ticket she saw a little note "Will you go with me? –Gil". Immediately she got her phone and texted YES! Pick me up 8! So this morning she was pretty pumped. When she went to her locker to get her books Natasha walked over… alone. "Hey Lizzy! Wazzup?" "Um… ok I guess… what's up with you?" said an extremely confused Elizabeta. "Oh nothin much. So let's get to the juicy stuff shall we? Roderich forgives you! He said he wants to get back together with you! Isn't that great?!" "That's awesome!" "Ok lizzy see you at lunch! Kay bye!" Natasha gave Eliza a quick hug and practically skipped to first period_. Omg! He wants to be with me! She thought feverishly I can't wait to see him!_

When she entered the lunch room Natasha and her two cronies waved her over to their table. Suddenly Gilbert walked up to her "So we all good for tonight?" Natasha gave Eliza a _why are you talking to him?_ face. "Get out of my way loser" and pushed Gilbert away. She quickly walked to Natasha's table. Roderich was sitting there and was saving a seat for her. "Hey baby." He said "Hey." She kissed him. Meanwhile Gilbert was standing at the other side of the lunchroom watching her… heartbroken. "GET OUT FAGBAG WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE." Yelled some jock near him. Gilbert ran out of the cafeteria almost to the point of crying.

That night Roderich took her to a party at Alfred's place. The party was crowded and should could barely walk without bumping into someone. Roderich took her to the living room and showed her to all of his friends as if she was a prize. "So you got her back?" said Vash Zwingli, one of his best friends "Yea I got her back. Did you miss me baby?" Roderich smirked. She smiled weakly "Yea I did" "What's wrong Lizzy?" "Oh nothing, I'm just tired" "Well that sucks, hey go be useful and get us drinks." "Ok." "There is the lizzy that I know!" As she was leaving Roderich tapped her butt. When she came back to the living room she heard Roderich talking to Vash "So are you gonna bang her?" she heard Vash say "Yea I'm planning to do it when she brings back the drinks." "Really? Wait… isn't she a virgin?" "Yea, that's why I took her back, because her virginity is MINE." Elizabeta dropped the drinks and ran out the door…

Gilbert lived 5 houses away from the Booming party. He looked out his window and imagined her having fun with all her friends and… Roderich. "But why? why would she do that… everything was going great… I thought I loved her… and I thought she loved me… yet… she rejected me… for him… and why?" Thought Gilbert Beilschmidt as he laid face down on his bed. Softly crying to himself he thought "What is the use of living? If I have no love then… why should I live? There is nothing for me in this world. If she hates me then… then she would like it better without me." Gilbert got off of his bed and walked to the kitchen. He looked at the Knife block and took out the butcher knife. He put the knife against his wrist... but then he heard a shrilling scream.


End file.
